


Whispers of the Court: A Song of the Palace Side Story Collection

by OMGitsgreen



Series: Song of the Palace [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harem, Game of Thrones-esque, Gen, Side Story, Yona is a badass Harem Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind every empire and Empress are those who play an important role in it's future. These are the stories of those whose fates are tied by the throne. A Collection of Side Stories for Song of the Palace. </p><p>Chapter 1: Yun, Hak, and the unfortunate circumstances that bind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers of the Court: A Song of the Palace Side Story Collection

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, Song of the Palace is going to be told completely from Yona’s perspective. However I figured I could also make a collection of side stories in case anyone was curious about events or things from other character’s POVs. If anyone has any prompts or questions about the AU it could end up here. 
> 
> Enjoy the first of these Side Stories! From Yun’s perspective, takes place between Chapter 2 and Chapter 3

“Good morning, Yun.” Ik-Soo’s soft voice called to him and he felt a gentle hand brush his hair from his face. Yun was right on the cusp of sleep, ready to take the gentle plunge back into the dark warmth and security of his dreams. Yun had issues sleeping, often traced back to his anxiety when he was young and living on his own. He would be roused awake by the nearest sound, driven into panic by his dreams. Often he found himself in the library on those late nights, attempting to dump knowledge and facts into his head in order to appease his thoughts that raced around his mind like unbroken stallions. That habit of his had helped Yun to breeze through the advisor training, but Yun doubted it was good for his health. So that night had been so rare, he had been working himself to the bone late on into the morning hours in preparation for the council, and after it had been finished Yun had just put his head down for one moment. And he could do it again…just drift back…back—

Suddenly he was slammed by a wave of anxiety that had him jerking up, his heart racing, the Empress needed him to attend to the Great Hall and he also need to see to the preparation of—

“Yun.” Ik-Soo’s steady hands came to clasp his face. Yun’s wildly beating heart calmed as Ik-Soo pressed his forehead to Yun’s. “Be calm, be steady. All is well, your duties await but they will remain awaiting.”

“I’m fine.” Yun huffed, annoyed but still on the edge of panic. “Don’t baby me, you stupid priest.”

“Ah, I could never dream of doing so. You have grown up so well.” Ik-Soo said, pulling back and with that wistful smile of his. “I’ve already called for breakfast. Please, eat with me this morning. Otherwise I fear you won’t eat at all, you shall be so busy.”

He desperately wanted to say no, but his body betrayed him and his stomach let loose a loud growl. As Yun was blushing and muttering under his breath, Ik-Soo gave Yun a smile and an attendant brought in some rice and soup.

“How is everything coming with the consorts?” Ik-Soo inquired and Yun sighed heavily as he took another bite.

“Right now it’s just all about the logistics, if that makes any sense at all to you.” Yun said quietly, “Figuring out a way to do this without alerting anyone. Also I’m trying to discern any important cultural barriers that might exist between the Empress and the four Lords.”

“The Order of Priests have sent many missionaries to those countries and we have detailed records, please, feel free to make use of them.” Ik-Soo said and Yun frowned.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course!” Ik-Soo said cheerfully before clapping his hands together, “If it will help you, Yun, than it won’t be any problem at all. Just tell those priests who mind the archives that I gave you permission.”

“Well once they see me there they would probably have known you gave me permission. Stating the obvious is sort of redundant isn’t it?” Yun asked causing Ik-Soo to laugh.

“You are probably correct, as always Yun.” Ik-Soo said, and Yun gave him a smile as he stood up, placing his empty bowls down.

“Well, I’m off.”

“Have a wonderful day, Yun! Good luck!” Ik-Soo wished and Yun felt his face flame.

“I better not hear of your breaking anything today or causing any trouble, you clumsy priest!” Yun ordered.

“I’ll try!”

And on that hopeful note, Yun left for the archives with an elated heart.

* * *

_“In the Warring States Period four separate powers ruled most of the area that is now territory of the Kouka Empire. The leaders of these respective powers were referred to as the Four Dragons and were feared and revered by their peoples and those whom the conquered._

_First of these was Guen the Conqueror, who would become the originator of the Hakuryuu line. Renowned for his valor in battle and leading the men from the front line, it was said that his men would follow Guen to their deaths gladly, for comradery was highly prized. The morale of their soldiers was something that all armies should hope to acquire. Also it is said that he had the strength of ten men and that one slash from his sword could cleave a man in two. Their greatest asset was the jewel and precious metals which made them not only a valued trading partner but economic leader and target. So much so that their military became honed through the multiple conquests made by other countries in order to secure their valuable mines. As such the defensive warfare of the army was most impressive._

_Second was Seiryuu Abi, first Chieftain who united the Wild Tribes and consolidated power (the first one to do so in history, only being repeated by Seiryuu Ao within Emperor Il’s reign). It is a well-known legend that Seiryuu Abi had the ability to communicate with animals and train them to his purposes. But what made his men so fearsome was that during battle they would become consumed by bloodlust after channeling their Gods through their bodies. Today it is understood that the use of mind-altering herbs that are ingested before battle is standard fare amongst the Wild Tribes, however only the Wild Tribes have built up an immunity to their negative effects. It is said that Seiryuu Abi needed no such herbs in order to enter this frenzied mode of combat, and that the mask is dawned as a mark to those who have this unusual skill. (Eventually this would morph into the idea that the earning of a mask signified valor and victory on the battlefield)_

_Third was King Shuten who changed the small harborside city of Awa into a fearsome country. King Shuten refined the art of naval warfare and engineered ships that were completely different than the bulky and unrefined ships of many other countries. It’s said that all who wandered unknowingly into the territory or threatened the kingdom was locked in a stranglehold as King Shuten crippled their seafaring commerce. It is also said that King Shuten was the developer of a martial art that became famous within Awa, one that focused on leg strength and kicking as the main mode of battle. King Shuten was said to have developed it in order to jump between ships with ease and continue fighting until every enemy ship had been sunk to the bottom of the ocean._

_And fourth was Clan Head Zeno of the Plain Peoples. A powerful oracle as well strategist, his mounted armies were feared throughout the land as they captured vast swaths of territory. Their horses became renowned for not only their endurance and speed, but ability to flourish in every climate. Truly the greatest asset of the army was its versatility and Clan Head Zeno’s foresight. So powerful and revered other countries would have rather surrendered then face Clan Head Zeno, for combat with them almost ensured defeat for any opposing force. Though Clan Head Zeno was not the first to rise to great power within his clan, as the clan had continued on with its great military history for the thousand years, it can be noted that within Clan Head Zeno’s reign the Plain Peoples’ gains were far more significant than those other counterparts, and in fact his people’s ownership of territory to the south was far more substantial than anything Kouka has witnessed within its own rise._

_In the age that would come to be known as the First Golden Age of Kouka…”_

 

Yun rubbed his temples and rested against the chair with a heavy sigh. It would certainly be good to know the history of the countries these men hailed from, after all the Warring States Period was still a highly interesting and debated topic. But still, most of these nations had become far more isolationist, and current customs would be far more useful to him. He would have to dig deeper into the archives.

It was just then as he was stretching that a knock came at the door of the study. Yun turned only to see Hak, his usual brooding expression upon his face as he leaned against his hsu quando.

“Thunder Beast, looking for Yona?” Yun asked and Hak just sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

“No, I just wanted to ask how this was coming along. Whatever it is.”

“Fine.” Yun said, “You should know to trust me at this point.”

“Oh I do. I don’t actually think this nation could survive without you at this point.” Hak said in a deadpanned voice and Yun could help but huff.

“I can’t tell if you are being sarcastic or serious.”

“Deadly serious. At least, I don’t know how the Empress would function without you around.” Hak said with almost a sad quality to his voice, “She trusts you a lot…so naturally I do to.”

“But you are worried about this plan.” Yun said and Hak didn’t deny it, just simply looked out the window.

“I’ll follow the Empress’s lead.” Hak said nonchalantly.

“You know, there is one more name I wanted to add to that list.” Yun said giving him a look, “A person who I thought the Empress would say.”

“Don’t say it.” Hak warned him but Yun wasn’t about to give up pressure.

“Listen, I’m clearly not an idiot. To be honest and looking at this from a logical point of view, Soo-Won would have obviously been the best choice to become emperor. But—“

“The Empress is still in love with Soo-Won.” Hak said with a bit of heat and anger, cutting him off. “And he knew that she loved him. The Empress is still recovering from that betrayal, and needs me right where I am. I need to be by her side aiding her, and that’s the way it is. Anything else could endanger her, and keeping her safe is the promise I made to Emperor Il upon his deathbed. For that I’ll do anything necessary, regardless of my own attachments.”

“Thunder Beast, truly, I’ve never met a man so stubborn to keep himself from happiness.” Yun snapped back at him sharply before saying, “But I’ll respect your convictions. I won’t say a single thing to her majesty. But let me warn you, that sometimes staying in place is the same as losing.”

“And sometimes losing is for the greater good.” Hak argued. 

“I really wonder about that,” Yun said as he shook his head, “I really do.”


End file.
